creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Mystreve
Hi all. I'm applying for VCROC on the wiki. There aren't many of them on here now, and I feel I can help the administrators do more with cleaning the site up. I recently got rollback, but feel I could use the additional utilities to expedite more hefty edits and let the admins worry about more pressing issues. Must have been active on the wiki for four months: This is the only one that could kill me right now. If it weren't for the fact that help was needed, I would wait. Anyway, been on (continuously active, sans the weekends when I'm busy with my family) for three months. If no exception can be made, I can gladly wait another month. Just know that the cleanup with the site is needed, and I am willing and eager help. Must have at least 700 edits, 400 of which must be on articles: 932 edits, 500 on articles. Must know how to move pages: It is next to the edit button, rename option. Must know how to rollback bad edits: Yes. Blanking, vandalism, replacing exuberant contents on a page, adding a nonexistent category, or categories that has nothing to do with the page (both of the two latter can also be done via the page source). Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time: Had to look this one up, but have memorized them. *Creating a spam page: 3 days *Vandalism: 2 weeks *Plagarism: 1 month (then report to staff) *Warnings for small issues like adding a nonexistent category. if the offense repeats, use discretion or alert staff depending on the issue. Must know how to categorize pages: Yes. Must be familiar with the wiki layout: Yes I am familiar with it. Must know how to delete pages: Next to edit button, hit the delete option. Anyhow, hope to hear your thoughts. I know I am relatively new here, but as a writer and fan of the page, I would like to help everyone out even more. I'm always up for ideas and like hearing other ideas as well. Active, good judgement. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 19:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Great work ethnics, too 20:04, March 5, 2014 (UTC) YES! Now 414 will not be alone! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:09, March 5, 2014 (UTC) There's too many awful pastas and few to fix them. Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 10:18, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Is it too late to support a great editor such as Streve? 414:error not found 08:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) While I do think you are a valuable contributor to this wiki and you appear to be a competent editor with good judgment, you are a bit new. I think I'll wait a week or so, see how you perform with your newly-acquired rollback rights and such, before deciding the fate of this application. It'll probably get passed, but I just need to make sure you're ready. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Understood. I realize it's a bit early, as I said above. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 19:15, March 6, 2014 (UTC)